


A Love Like Always

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (I TOLD y'all that the Moonstars fics wouldn't be the last time I used that tag), (this is going to be a tag now), Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec loved one man so much he changed the world for him, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Clave Crusher Alec Lightwood, Clave Politics (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Confident Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jia Penhallow is a Good Person, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, happy birthday Aria!!, no beta we die like men, they are each other's nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: When Alec manages to pass new anti-discrimination laws with the Clave, he never imagined that it would lead to one of the best things to ever happen to him.Warning for mentions of discrimination towards Downworlders! <3
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	A Love Like Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> Hey, guys! I present to you tonight: confident, Clave crushing Alec, Jia Penhallow being a good person (told you that you'd see more of that in my fics), friendship & loveliness, and immortal husbands. I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> This fic is a birthday gift for the amazing Aria, who is a wonderful friend and an even better person. To Aria ~ You have always been great to me, and I wanted to pay it forward however I could. I appreciate you so much. You're truly one of the most wonderful people I've ever had the privilege of knowing and you mean the world to me. I hope you like this, and happy birthday!!
> 
> Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! 
> 
> ~ Em
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE:** Parts of this fic were directly inspired by the ending of [my friend's amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724664) and it is with their full permission that I am using those ideas/settings. Also, I encourage you to check out that fic if you haven't; it is a masterpiece!

"You don't think it looks stupid?" 

"No, Alexander, I think it looks positively lovely." 

Alec exhaled with relief and smoothed down the purple shirt in front of his mirror, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Magnus observed this carefully, one eyebrow raised in confusion. Alec was never this worried about his appearance. 

"Alexander? Is everything alright?" 

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Alec's voice cracked a little on the last syllable. 

"You're acting...odd." 

"Oh," Alec murmured, his cheeks darkening. He fiddled with the cuff of his shirt, avoiding Magnus’s eyes. "Sorry." 

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "You don't have to apologise, darling. Just…you'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?" 

"Of course," Alec reassured him, walking over to place a soft kiss to Magnus's lips. "Don't worry about me, okay? I promise I'm fine." 

"Okay," Magnus mumbled. His brow still creased with concern as Alec found his jacket and shoes, took another deep breath, gave himself one last once-over in the mirror, and finally left the loft for his Clave meeting. 

Magnus frowned. Despite Alec's words, meant to be reassuring, he knew _something_ was wrong. 

~ ~ ~ 

Alec clenched his fists tightly under the table, gritting his teeth and barely managing to hold back a scathing remark or two for the Clave member currently speaking. 

Aline caught his gaze across the table and tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. 

"This break in tradition would require a tremendous sacrifice of the residents of Alicante," the Clave member was saying. "Are we sure we've advanced enough to ask this of them?" 

Alec blew out a harsh breath, resisting the urge to answer his rhetorical question with a sarcastic one of his own. 

"Is it not up to us to encourage this change?" Aline couldn't hold her tongue. "If we don't take these steps now, who's to say we ever will?" 

There were a few murmurs of both agreement and disagreement from around the table, and the Consul shot Aline an exasperated look. "Let's allow Mr. Perkins to finish, if you please." 

"Thank you, Consul," Perkins responded, glaring at Aline. "As I was saying, I fear the social backlash this kind of decision could bring about." He turned and locked eyes with Alec. "After all, we wouldn't want Alicante’s Downworlders to end up the victims of even more discrimination and hate crimes." 

Alec felt as if an ice cube had been deposited into his stomach. _Of course._ Of course people like Perkins would threaten Downworlders to get their point across. His blood boiled. Perkins wouldn't get away with this. 

"If that's all, I think we can adjourn this meeting - " Consul Penhallow began, but was promptly cut off by Alec. 

"Actually, Consul, I was hoping for a chance to respond to Mr. Perkins's comments." 

The Consul nodded shortly, waving her hand in acceptance. "Very well. After Mr. Lightwood's comments are heard - " 

"Lightwood-Bane," Alec corrected automatically. 

"Excuse me?" 

"It's Lightwood-Bane," Alec said. "Not Lightwood." 

"Ah," the Consul replied, nodding. Alec could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile on her lips. "My apologies, Mr. Lightwood-Bane." 

Alec smiled, just barely managing to hide his satisfaction, and stood up to address the room. 

"While Mr. Perkins certainly had a valid point," Alec began, "Miss Penhallow also had a valid point." He paused to shoot Aline a grateful smile. "The ramifications of this legislature are sure to be extreme, but if we hide behind our fear, are we really any better than the prejudiced individuals who practice the discrimination these bills would help curb?" 

Perkins rose from his seat, his hand flat on the table and his eyes flashing. "Now wait a second - " 

"You have had your turn to speak, Mr. Perkins," Consul Penhallow informed him curtly. "It's Mr. Lightwood-Bane's turn now. Please allow him to finish so that we may begin the voting process." 

Perkins sat down with a huff and fiddled with his Rolex anxiously, and Alec had to fight down the urge to smirk. 

"Progress is frightening," Alec continued, his voice strong as he addressed the Clave members scattered around the table. "Change can make us feel afraid. But it's also _necessary_. After years of systemic oppression and abuse from Shadowhunters, these new policies will inspire unprecedented change and secure protections for the Downworld that were otherwise unheard of. Change of this magnitude will not be easy, but we're Shadowhunters." Alec smiled ruefully out at his audience. "Since when have we ever had it easy?" There were a few chuckles from around the table. 

"It is our job, as Shadowhunters, to advocate for the disadvantaged," Alec continued, gaining momentum now. "To fight for and protect those around us. To help those who have lost their voice - through no fault of their own - to find it again. It is our sacred duty to protect - and that means mundanes, Downworlders, and each other alike. These new laws will ensure that we can do just that." 

Alec took his seat and looked out at the faces in the audience, hoping beyond hope that he had reached enough people to get the laws passed. They would mean everything if they were implemented - to him, to Magnus, to the entire Downworld and LGBTQ+ community as a whole. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and shot Consul Penhallow a quick but meaningful look; without her allowance of his response, he was sure he would have less people on his side. Everything rode on how many people he had managed to convince. It was time to vote. 

By the time everyone's votes were submitted and the Consul & her staff had begun to count, Alec was practically vibrating with anticipation. It had taken so long - so many press conferences, so many Clave reports, so much red tape to cut through and so many prejudiced Shadowhunters to work around - to get where he was today and failure wasn't in the cards. He didn't know what he would do if all of his efforts thus far turned out to be for nothing. Alec took a deep breath and steadied himself. He had to remember that, even if today's endeavor did fail, even if it was truly impossible to reason with the Clave, impossible just meant he would have to pick up his pride and try again. 

"The votes have been counted!" Consul Penhallow announced. Alec leaned forward in his seat and held his breath. This was it.

"With a total of 64 votes to a close 58, the Clave majority has decided that Alec Lightwood-Bane's new anti-discrimination policies regarding members of the Downworld and Shadowhunters in same sex relationships will now be implemented into Clave law!" 

The room erupted into cheers, and Alec jumped out of his seat and headed straight for Aline, sweeping her off her feet and into a crushing hug. 

"We did it!" he exclaimed. 

"No," Aline replied, giving Alec a wide smile. " _You_ did it." 

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Consul Penhallow approached the two of them, hugging her daughter tightly and regarding Alec with an exasperatedly fond look. "It's true," she said. "I love my daughter, and I'll be the first in this room to boast about her accomplishments, but this? This was all you, Alec." 

Alec grinned back at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't take all the credit." 

Aline rolled her eyes, but she and her mother, clearly sensing that they were fighting a losing battle, chose not to respond. 

Before long, the members of the Downworld Cabinet that had been waiting outside for the verdict came spilling in, and Alec recognised Maia, Luke, Simon, Raphael, Lorenzo, and Aline's girlfriend, Helen, among them. 

"I can't believe it!" Simon exclaimed, and he was hugging Alec tightly before Alec had time to stop him. "You did it! You really did it!" 

Alec chuckled and squeezed the vampire once before shoving him off of him and giving him The Look that said, in no uncertain terms, that Alec would personally stake him through the heart if he ever tried something like that again. 

Maia was next, followed closely by Luke and Raphael, who exchanged firm handshakes and sincere thank-yous with him. Maia, a bit less professional and a bit more unashamed, wrapped Alec in a tight hug and told him that they were lucky to have someone like him in charge. 

Alec would never admit it, but he felt himself tear up a little at her words. 

"I'm impressed, Shadowhunter," Lorenzo said to Alec once the others had left. "I never would have guessed that the Clave would be so open to progress." Alec opened his mouth to respond, but Lorenzo moved closer and whispered, "You think this is the story of change, of a total institution doing the right thing for the first time in millennia, but do you know what it really is?" He gave Alec a real, genuine smile and said, "It's the story of a Shadowhunter who loved one man so much, he changed the world for him." 

Alec watched, his mouth falling open in surprise, as Lorenzo walked away to join the rest of the crowd. He felt tears pool in his eyes at the warlock’s words and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Lorenzo was right; if it wasn't for Magnus, Alec knew he would still be a soldier under the Clave's thumb, a statistic in their system, unable to think for himself. Magnus had given him so much, and this was the least that Alec could do to try and pay it back. 

Alec begged out of the Clave meeting early, giving the Consul a bullshit lie about helping Isabelle with something that he was confident she saw right through. In reality, he just wanted to get home to his husband and tell him what had happened at the meeting that day, let him know that, from now on, things were going to be different. 

When Alec entered the loft, toeing his boots off at the door and hanging his jacket on the coat rack, he was greeted with the sight of Magnus on the couch in lazy-day clothes, watching a Puerto Rican soap opera. 

"Hi," Alec greeted him happily. 

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed, switching the TV off and making his way to his husband's side. "I didn't expect you home so early." 

"I left the meeting early," Alec said, leaning down to accept the welcome home kiss from Magnus. 

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining, but why would you do that?" Magnus's concern from earlier returned tenfold. "Those meetings are usually so important to you." 

"I just wanted to get home," Alec said, wringing his hands together with anticipation. "Jia said I could, although I did tell her Isabelle needed my help back in New York." 

"You sly Shadowhunter," Magnus teased. "Embracing the Dark Side, are we? I’m so proud." 

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Magnus again. "I came home early because I have some important news to share." 

"Oh? And what might that be?" 

"Do you remember when I told you that I was working on a new project a few months ago?" Alec thought back to all of the late evenings spent pouring over debate speeches and meeting prep notes, all of the early mornings geared towards making a good impression on Clave officials, all of the bad days when he'd come home discouraged and defeated but unable to share with Magnus exactly why. Seeing Magnus nod, Alec continued on with his explanation. 

"Well, that project was something I was working on with Aline, Jia, and several members of the new & original Downworld Cabinet. I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want you to get your hopes up in case it fell through." Alec chuckled humorlessly. "Hell, it took me half a year as it is." 

"I don't understand," Magnus said, his brows drawing together with confusion. "What was the project you were working on?" 

Alec grinned. Time to come clean about all of the nights spent pouring over his papers and what it all had ended up meaning. 

"I was working on creating new laws for Alicante regarding Downworlders, and Shadowhunters in same-sex relationships." 

Magnus's eyes widened, and a grin began to play at the corners of his mouth. "What kind of laws?" 

"Anti-discrimination laws," Alec replied, smiling widely. "These new laws make it illegal to discriminate against anyone based on their status - Downworlder, Shadowhunter, or mundane - and criminalizes discrimination against Shadowhunters that are in same-sex relationships." 

Magnus, for once in his life, seemed to be stunned into silence, so Alec continued on, rambling excitedly. 

"Aline and I are thinking that our next step should be making anti-discrimination laws that apply to the entire LGBTQ+ community, and I want to try and implement a class about sexual & romantic orientation into the curriculum at the Shadowhunters' Academy here in Idris. Maia and I were talking about changing the law to offer a non-binary option on legal forms, too, and Raphael would like to see more education and awareness regarding asexuality and religion - " 

Magnus surged forward and captured Alec's lips in a heated kiss, effectively cutting off his ramble. Alec kissed him back just as hard, pressing their bodies together and digging his fingernails into Magnus's hips. The feeling of Magnus surrounding him, of _Magnus_ and all that he was and all that he stood for, was a feeling that Alec would never get used to. He sank into the kiss and lost himself in the taste of Magnus on his lips, all thoughts of the Clave and the new laws and continuing his speech gone in a matter of seconds. All that mattered was him and Magnus together in the moment, in love and exhilarated and unbelievably happy to be with each other. 

By the time they pulled apart, Magnus's lips were red and swollen, and Alec could tell that his messy black hair was even more disheveled than usual. Magnus's eyes were glowing golden, the feline eyes on full display, and he was looking at Alec like Alec had single-handedly hung the stars in the sky. He looked so awestruck that, for a minute, Alec wasn't sure what to do with it. 

"Thank you," Magnus breathed, taking the decision away from him. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Alec's. "Thank you. Alexander, I - You have no idea what this means to me. To us." 

"I know," Alec replied, and his hands found Magnus's in the space between their bodies, fingers tangling together and squeezing gently. "I know that I can never understand that - what you went through and how it affected every single one of you. All I can do is be aware, and try to change, and be better, and fix what my people destroyed. Magnus, I promise that I will always try my best to give you and your people everything that you deserve. Things like the Uprising and the Circle never should have happened, and I'm going to make sure that, as long as I'm in office, it never happens again." He exhaled softly and said, "Hopefully, with any luck, the legacy I leave behind will ensure that discrimination and hate like that will be in the past for good." 

Magnus, whose eyes had long since filled with tears, choked on a little sob at Alec's words. After so many years of wandering, lost, wondering if anyone would ever want to find him again, he had finally found someone that not only wanted to be with him and find him and learn him as much as he possibly could, but who wanted to make things better for him and everyone like him, once and for all. 

Magnus moved closer and pressed his face to Alec's chest, allowing himself to cry freely. His hands, still entangled with Alec's in front of them, went to where he could feel Alec's heartbeat, and Magnus swore he could feel the link between them solidifying and growing into something more, something solid and unbreakable and real. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, slowly swaying in the early evening light, until Magnus was able to calm down some and took a deep breath, pulling away just enough to peer up and into Alec's eyes. 

To Magnus's surprise, the usual blue was tinged with a ring of gold, and Alec's eyes appeared brighter, almost luminous, in the dim apartment. 

"Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" Magnus snapped to attention as Alec pointed to Magnus's own eyes, frowning with concern. "There's like, a ring of blue around them." 

Realisation struck like a lightning bolt in Magnus's mind, and he gasped. He knew what this was. It was almost unheard of - a story to tell little children to help them sleep at night. Magnus had never thought it was _real_. But here Alec was, standing before him with gold-ringed eyes that were filled with love, love for Magnus, and Magnus knew that he had figured out the secret that mortals had been trying to deduce for literal centuries, and all without his knowledge or permission. 

"Magnus?" Alec was searching his face for something, any clue as to what was going on, and Magnus could tell he was worried. "What is it?" 

"I, I - " Magnus broke off, his voice trembling. "Alexander, I'm so sorry." 

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Alec asked, thoroughly confused. 

"I made you immortal," Magnus whispered. 

The words hung heavy in the air, and Magnus closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught of tears that threatened. This was it. This was it. After everything, after Edom and his father and losing his magic, after breakups and reunions and too many tears to count, this would be what broke them. 

Magnus had made Alec immortal, claimed him as his mate, and it was going to be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. There was no way Alec would want to stay with him after this. 

Suddenly, Magnus felt a pair of warm lips against his, and he opened his eyes to see Alec staring at him with nothing short of elation. Magnus blinked and pulled away from Alec, giving him an incredulous look. "You're not mad?" he ventured carefully. 

“ _Mad_?! Magnus, I'm fucking thrilled!" Alec exclaimed. 

Magnus's eyes widened. "What?!" 

"This is what I always wanted," Alec stated empathetically. "Magnus, ever since I met you, I knew you were the one for me. After Edom, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But if I'm allowed to have forever with you? Magnus, there's nothing I want more." 

Magnus made a little choked sound in the back of his throat and stumbled forward, hugging Alec as tightly as he could. "You, you, I - " Magnus clutched his husband like he never wanted to let go, and he didn't, not really, " - you really want this? Me? _Forever?_ " 

"Yes, Magnus," Alec replied, pulling back just enough to meet his husband's eyes - dazzling gold ringed with the same bright blue from his own eyes. "I want forever with you. I want that so much. I promise." 

Magnus nodded, unable to say any more, and sagged with relief. Alec wrapped his arms around him and led them to the sofa in the living room, maneuvering them until they could both sit down comfortably without leaving each other's arms. 

"This, forever," Alec whispered, "has been my wish on a star for five years, every single one that we've been married." He pressed a soft kiss to Magnus's forehead and chuckled a little. "This is, quite literally, my wish come true." 

And, with the certainty in Alec's voice and the strong arms around him, Magnus found himself believing that, for the first time in his life. 

Alec had proved, over and over again, that he was different, that he was like no one Magnus had ever loved before. 

They would still have to talk - about the immortality, how it had happened and the importance of warlock tears in tandem with their magic and the heart of someone they loved, about Alec's new changes to the Clave's laws, and about what this meant for the both of them - but Magnus was confident that the talk would leave him feeling better, happier, and safer with Alec than ever before.

Come what may, Magnus knew that he could rest easy with the undeniable knowledge that Alec loved him, would always love him, no matter what happened. For the first time since Magnus was a tiny child in Indonesia, he believed in something, in _someone_ , to keep the promises that they had made to him. 

Alec was Magnus's promise, and Magnus clung to it with all that he had. If ever there was an example of love that would _truly_ last forever, he knew that he and Alec were it. 

Come hell or high water, Magnus and Alec could never be broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open, but please be aware that they will most likely be very slow. 
> 
> If you love Shadowhunters, chaos, and gaining new friends (or any combination of the three), I invite you to [join the Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) I run with my friends! We're a multifandom server that caters to Shadowhunters, Supernatural, Marvel, and more. We welcome everyone, and we'd love to have you! <3


End file.
